Balance
by We.Are.Marching.On
Summary: Harry has grown in power. A new plan to defeat the Dark Lord leaves him in a different world with parents and an attractive Severus Snape. Is something sinister hiding behind it all? Slash, Snarry, angst, torture semi-graphic , lemon eventual , AU, R
1. A Good Place to Start

All right, so this is it It starts out Harry/Draco, but will be Harry/Severus.

There's also Time Travel and AU so, if you're not a fan, be warned. Please review!

* * *

He hadn't strayed out of his room for what must have been weeks. He couldn't bare the thought of people seeing him like this—weak, vulnerable, scared—and so he hid in the deep folds of his pristine, white duvet, and his crisp, clean cotton sheets.

_"Consider these scars my gift to you. I have marked you, and these marks will stay with you forever." A cold hand ran along pectoral, the gesture shockingly tame. He started to cry._

Draco Malfoy had taken it upon himself to bring the boy food, as his surrogate mother, his part time lover, and his only remaining friend who was alive, or at all functional. He opened the door quietly, and whispered to the hushed inside, "Baby, are you hungry?"

_"I could make you great, Potter. I could let you rule the world with me. Or I could do this." And the pain was blinding, and all he saw was white, sterile, cold white, and he knew he'd never be clean again._

His body was strong. He had trained with a time turner, and spent the equivalent of four years training one summer. Each place he had gone, he had come home with a new mark on his body, an addition or reminder of when he had been and what he had learned.

_"You traveled far and wide to gain the secrets to defeat me, but yet you failed. Precious boy, you are a fool." He was sobbing, broken, dazed as the hands touched his body once more._

Africa had left raised scars on his chest and neck. Asia had given him a movable tattoo, inked with precision onto his face (although it mostly resided on his left hand in the form of a ring). While studying in the Americas he had gotten his ears pierced fourteen times. Somewhere in between he had gained a tongue pierce as well.

_"I win." Oh, please no, he thought. Please stop._

His body was quick and toned, and his magic styled and restyled, created and improved, until he no longer used a wand, and was by far the strongest wizard within the Order of the Phoenix, and perhaps even as strong as Voldemort.

_"I win." The pain, the immeasurable years of agony._

And yet, the Dark Lord had beaten him, and left him for dead. He had come back quietly, a fuming mess who destroyed his room every time he was plagued with a nightmare. Severus Snape would sit downstairs and gaze into the fire, talking idly to the remaining members of the Order, as Draco tried his hardest to calm the boy.

_"I win." Tears, streaking dirty cheeks as sobs permeate the room. Christ, he would attempt, as blood spilled from his silently parted lips._

Then one day, he was normal. Just like that. Snape could hardly believe it. There was no way that this type of tumult faded instantly. But returned to them was the Harry they had all missed, with his new scars and new plans. Draco was overjoyed that the love of his life was back among the living, but occasionally, Severus would see Harry staring into the air, as Draco cooed at him, and the message was quite obvious: I don't love you.

_"You can try to escape, my darling boy, but you will remember this forever. I win."_

* * *

R & R please!

We.Are.Marching.On


	2. A Journey

Hey! Thanks you six or so people who put this on your alerts! I really appreciate it! But seriously, would LOVE some reviews, kay? . Chapter 2

Some Harry/Draco in this chapter, but that's the extent of it

* * *

"Fuck!" Harry cried, slamming the door and making the Order members in the room jump. "How did we manage to fuck that up so badly?" he hissed, glaring at the frightened soldiers. He sighed. "How many did we lose?" His group was huddled in the largest hall of number 12, Grimmauld Place.

They were a sorry bunch, most nursing some sort of injury or an alcoholic beverage. The raid had gone horribly. Twenty-three Death Eaters had been there to meet the twelve Order members Harry had thought to take with him. He glared at him, and they stared anywhere expect at him.

A 17-year-old boy who had joined the ranks recently, who they called Mouse (because of his slim build, short stature and mousey hair) spoke up hesitantly. "Ginerva Weasley, sir," he said softly, staring fixedly at the ground. "Oh," he murmured after a moment. "And Caleb, sir." he added.

"Fine," Harry hissed. "Snape, Draco, middle sitting room in ten minutes."

--

The sitting room had been cleared save the three seats in a semicircle around the fireplace. The blond in the middle gazed at the two on either side, his head turning back and forth as he stared at each of them in turn.

"You have to be insane!" Draco burst out finally, glaring at both of them.

"I said I would kill him, and I will," Harry clarified softly. "This is the easiest way." He bit his nail idly, staring at Snape who was yet to acknowledge his part in the conversation.

"Like hell," Draco hissed. "Why the fuck do you think—"

"Draco," Snape interrupted softly. The blond fell silent. "May I talk to Mr. Potter alone, for a moment?"

"Fine," the Malfoy sneered and stormed out of the room.

"Potter, are you sure?" He asked tentatively, staring straight at the boy before him. "This is dangerous."

"I know," Harry reassured him quickly. "Really, I do. But he'll be weak when he's 15, and I could get the job done once and for all."

"Harry, time travel is like making a potion. One wrong ingredient and you throw the whole balance off. One little mistake—"

"I won't make any mistakes."

"And you know the future you return to won't be this one!" Snape growled, rising to his feet.

"I'm counting on it," Harry hissed

Snape sighed angrily, taking a moment to pause and control himself. "Harry," he said in a measured voice. "You have no idea if this will work, and if it doesn't, you could return to find all of us dead."

"I've already lost too many people to this war." Harry returned coldly.

"You are not the only one to have lost someone, Potter!" Snape roared, near snarling in anger.

Slowly, Harry stood up and walked to the doorway. "Good night, Snape," he murmured.

He turned out of the room and walked resolutely towards his own. He was surprised to see that Draco was not there, and basked in his few moments of silence. He walked into the bathroom and sighed heavily.

"Wonder boy." a murmur from behind him made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Two very pale arms embraced his torso. "Sev told me you were leaving tomorrow." The voice was thick with emotion, and, as unexpected as it was, a lump rose in his throat.

"Yeah, Draco. I'll be back soon," he whispered, closing his eyes and sinking into Draco's embrace. He was nearly drowning in the scent of his lavender shampoo and the feel of a strong chest against his back.

"But everything will be different," Draco insisted quietly. "I don't want you to go." The words ticking his neck, so intimate that he could almost believe that this was more than casual fucking. "I don't want to lose you, Savior."

"I know, Draco," he whispered, wondering once again why the blond boy couldn't say his name.

--

The sun rose too early in the morning, and Harry still felt exhausted from the night before. He glanced at the pale form, wrapped up in his cotton sheets, still snoring peacefully. He toyed with the idea of waking up the blond and saying goodbye, but realized there was no point. If his mission went according to plan, then Draco wouldn't remember anyway.

He crept silently out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall. Severus Snape was standing there to meet him. Harry looked at him, and then turned away. "Seeing me off, Snape?" he asked after a moment, letting the ghost a smile grace his lips.

"Yes," the older man said simply, his dark unreadable eyes locked onto Harry.

"If this works you'll be free," Harry murmured, meeting his gaze.

"We all will be," Severus returned gently. "You as well." His voice hardened fractionally, but with, Harry realized, desperate hope. "Don't fuck up."

Harry grinned a cheeky grin, and winked at the older man. "Wouldn't dream of it." He reached out and grabbed the phial held out to him by the older man. "And this will take me to—"

"1946, that's right," Severus finished for him. "Here," he murmured, extending a hand to the boy. Something was glittering in his hand, and Harry reached for it.

He gripped the necklace loosely in his hand, and gazed at it for a moment. "A phoenix?" he asked after a moment, letting it twirl, the image flickering in the light.

Snape nodded. "Left over from the first war. For good luck, we'll say. And this, too," he murmured, handing a leather bound journal to the boy. "For me, in this new, changed world. So I'll believe you." He sneered at Harry. "Now get you ass moving."

Harry smiled, throwing the chain around his neck and downing the potion in one gulp. "Bye, Snape." He winked, and then he was gone, leaving Severus alone in the dark hall.

--

The Hogwarts he found himself in was very similar to the one he had left 2 years before. He glanced around, and nearly chocked as waves of uninvited nostalgia washed over him. For the first time he thought that this might not work and barely resisted the urge to return to his own time.

He walked briskly to the second floor women's bathroom. Tom Riddle would show himself eventually. There was no doubt in his mind, that Tom Riddle would come to check up on his precious pet and once he did, Harry would kill him

* * *

Tbc!

REVIEW!!


	3. A Different Hogwarts

Aiight. Did I forget about this fic? nods Yes I did. I need reviews, people. Or else I will forget. NOTE: There will be OOCness and OC's. But not too major, really. PLEASE REVIEW!

_text_ Flashbacks.

* * *

_A terrible kind of silence was the first thing to greet him as his comrades drew him up and out of the cage in which they had found him. His head lolled, too tired to keep it up straight, as his limbs protested weakly to the movement being forced upon them. He was much too weak to move on his own. A hand reached for the collar around his neck and he instinctively flinched, willing the hand away silently._

_"They locked away your magic?" a voice asked him, not unkindly, but in a hard and almost guttural, and Harry recognized it instantly as Moody's, and let out a shaky breath._

_He whimpered softly. The collar released and he felt power he had too long been without flood his veins. "Jesus fuck," he murmured, feeling just as tired as he had before, but considerably less weak. _

_"You all right?" a different voice asked him, and he looked up, surprised to see Severus._

--

Harry woke up slowly, and looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings. He blinked a couple of times. "Right," he grunted to himself, his voice low with sleep. "Chamber of Secrets. Wednesday. Got it."

"What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly hissed at him. "I'm the only one that can get down here! How did you get here? Did you follow me?"

Harry sat up, and turned to look at the boy who had been speaking at him. "You look the same, Riddle," he said after a moment, more to himself than Tom. "I was sleeping. You mind?"

"Yes!" the Riddle boy screamed, stepping towards him. "How did you know my name?"

Harry chuckled. "It's written on your prefect's badge." He laughed outright when Tom looked down to check and see if it indeed was on his prefect's badge. It wasn't.

"I'm going to kill you," he snarled, pulling out his wand and aiming it squarely at Harry's chest.

A lick of fear rose up in his chest and he suddenly felt the same way he had every other time he had faced up against Voldemort. He was going to die. No, he thought, gripping the phoenix on his necklace. "You're not. Because I'm going to kill you, first."

--

_Severus licked his lips. It was a nervous habit, both he and the man sitting opposite him knew that. He opened them slightly, and then closed them again. "Did you have to kill the bird?" he asked finally, his long pale fingers, idly rubbing the handle of his teacup. God knew that Pig could not shut up, but still the savior's reaction had been unreasonable._

_"It was bothering me," the other man replied. He shook his long hair out, a finger running down the length of a scar on his face, from one temple to the opposite jaw bone, past his eye, and brushing his pinks lips as he followed the path of his scar. "It still hurts," he murmured._

_"I've apologized before. I will do so again. I'm sorry," Severus didn't look at him, his eyes filled with shame. While he had helped to rescue the boy, he had also helped torture him, and the weight had never fully lifted off his shoulders. _

_"Not your fault," the man supplied quickly. _

_Then why do you keep bringing it up? he wondered. "Will you at least buy Miss Generva a new owl?"_

_"Will you pour me another glass of Firewhiskey?" the man countered with a smirk. Severus stared at him. He had such very vacant eyes. Such beautiful, vacant emerald eyes._

--

The Hogwarts that Harry found himself standing in was very similar to the one he had left 2 minutes before. "Bloody hell," he muttered, looking around cautiously for any conspicuous changes.

"Language, Mr. Potter," sneered a voice to his left.

Harry turned wide-eyed. "Snape?" he yelped, gazing at his former teacher.

"Professor Snape," the teacher corrected almost instantly.

Harry eyed him again. Where once there had been potion-stained hands, now there neatly manicured nails. Where grease had once settled on black hair (from potions fumes, Harry reminded himself, shuddering at the effect on his own hair), there was now shiny smoothness. His nose remained as unsightly as ever, but perhaps, a little less crooked. Harry grinned. "It worked!" he cried.

Severus seemed entirely put off by Harry's behavior. "What worked?" he asked cautiously. "What's that on your face?"

Harry's eyes' widened. "Oh," murmured, turning away from Severus. He quickly willed his tattoo onto his hand and it moved with little trouble. He remembered the scars on his face and cast a quick glamour. Turning around again he smiled.

Severus smirked and Harry wondered how many rule he just broke. "Just wait until your parents hear about this," he practically purred, grabbing Harry's sleeve and pulling his after as they trekked the familiar route to the Headmaster.

"Parents," Harry whispered almost reverently. He had known they would be in this world, but the news was still thrilling.

"Yes. Lily and James Potter? Ringing any bells in that thick head of yours? They've been your teachers since Adrian came to school and. . . " he paused as he took in Harry's confused expression.

"Who's Adrian?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"Your brother," Severus replied incredulously. "He's a fifth year. Two years apart." Severus pursed his lips. "Were you hit by a spell. A mild stupefy or-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I must speak with Dumbledore, urgently."

Severus looked slightly taken aback. "When did your vocabulary exceed a third-year's standard?"

Harry grinned. "While I, of all people, do appreciated your rapier wit, now is not the time. I must speak with Dumbledore."

--

Dumbledore, as he happened, readily accepted Harry's story, to the amazement of Severus who sat by, idly sipping a cup of over-sweetened tea. "As I am sure you are well aware, in this time you are a seventh year."

"Yeah," Harry murmured, "but I've already passed all my tests. Can I retake them here?" Harry straightened for a moment. "Dammit, this has fucked me out of a job!"

"Language, Potter," Severus all but barked, while Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow.

"Job?" He asked mildly, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, thoroughly put out. "I passed my Auror exams. Shit, I have no income now." He grinned bitterly at Dumbledore. "Be raised to kill a mass-murderer and somehow you just dun prepare for much else."

"Well Harry," mused Dumbledore. "I would need you to retake your exams first, as I'm sure you understand, but I've found myself without a Defense teacher this year. Would you be so obliged?"

"Yes," Harry cried, his face lighting up. "I would love to!"

"Good, good," he smiled.

"Albus! You must be crazy!" Severus shouted, standing up and storming off to a different part of the office to cool down.

"We'll have to explain your position and confusion. I think saying you were hit with a memory-altering spell should do it." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "That sounds agreeable."

"Good," Dumbledore said again. "I feel the need to tell you, Harry," he continued, softer, "that while you may have destroyed this Voldemort character, evil is never truly gone." He glanced up at Severus, then back to Harry.

"Fuck, no, let me see your arm," Harry demanded, standing and striding to where Severus stood.

Severus looked at the steaming boy in front of him and his gaze shifted to Dumbledore, who nodded at him. He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm slowly.

"Other arm," Harry hissed, glaring.

Severus complied and Harry sighed as the pale, unmarked skin came into view. "What was—?" Severus questioned softly.

Harry gripped the forearm in front of him tightly. "I made you a promise, and I wasn't about to let you suffer. You deserve better than that." He released the arm and turned back to Dumbledore. "I find myself without proper supplies," he started.

Severus tuned them out, gazing fixedly at this left forearm with heated cheeks. A chill ran through him and caused little goose bumps on his skin. His mind ran wild with thoughts, and he completely missed Dumbledore's slight grin and twinkling eyes.

TBC!

R&R


	4. An Outing

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Here's what I'm doing which I know is BOGUS AS HELL. I'm not gonna update until I get 10 reviews for this chapter, okay? That's not asking too much, I don't think.

**ALSO:** I've been trying to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this to alerts, but it's super confusing, so if I didn't thank you, or if you got 2, THANK YOU/SORRY

**POLL:** do you want the COMPLETE pairing list or just want to be surprised?

**ALSO ALSO:** I got a request for a manip of my Harry and it's taking forever, but if anyone else wants to send me a manip/art thing of what you think he looks like in this, I was thinking we could have a contest!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"No, really," Harry insisted, running his fingers along the shoulder line of robes hanging to his side. "No really, I'm twenty-two."

Severus shook his head. "That's not possible. Here, you're seventeen. _Barely_ seventeen."

"Well," Harry said, clearly miffed, "you did the potion, it's possible it was a year off. But I trained for four years. Okay, technically it was a summer, but it was four years. Isn't there a spell or something that could verify my age, Professor?"

"Yes," Severus replied softly, clearly thinking through his options.

Harry turned to face him, grinning. "Well?"

Severus rolled his eyes slightly. "Tempus temporis (1)." A light seemed to zoom through Harry, and then the number twenty-one appeared in front of him in bright green letters.

"I told you," Harry smirked, reaching to admire another robe.

"I'll be damned," Severus responded.

"Had no doubt, Professor," Harry quipped, laughing. Severus thought mildly to himself, that it was a good laugh.

"Smartass. How about this one?" Severus asked, pulling a robe off of a hanger and dangling it in front of Harry.

"Oh, god," Harry murmured, reaching over to touch it. "It's beautiful," his gaze flickered up to Severus and their eyes met. Severus looked away, a faint blush coloring his face. "But I couldn't possibly. It costs far too much."

Severus made a show of being annoyed, but he knew he wasn't fooling himself or Harry. "How did I get roped into this again?" he asked, not for the first time.

"Dumbledore volunteered you," Harry responded with a grin, turning to look at more robes.

"What do we have left to do after this?" Severus asked, trailing behind the younger man.

"Um, lessee, I've got robes," he said, grabbing some off a shelf. "Supplies for the tests that I've all ready passed, and I need a wand," he admitted sheepishly. "I broke my on arrival. And then can we go to the antique store?" Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Harry didn't let him. "Thanks, and then ice cream and we're done!" Harry said cheerfully, paying for his robes.

"Ice cream?" Severus groaned, following Harry out the door.

"I don't remember the last time I had ice cream, Professor. With rationing and all, I'm pretty sure my last few meals were bread and firewhiskey," Harry replied, rather casually over his shoulder.

Severus paused at the doorway, watching Harry walk away. It shocked him that this boy-this man, rather- had been through so much, and was so different from the Harry Potter he knew. The Potter he taught had made a fury rise within him the second he walked into a room. This one was more cautious or intriguing, Severus supposed was the right word, and he felt like he was constantly being thrown off guard by this beautiful young man.

He ran and caught up with Harry. "Fine," he said after a moment of them walking in silence. "Fine, but it's my treat."

Harry smiled as though it was very suddenly and unexpectedly Christmas. "Thank you, Professor." They continued walking in a content silence. "Oh, here!" Harry said after a moment, reaching in his pocket to pull out a very small journal. "Er, it was shrunk. It's from my Snape. For you."

Severus took it with a tight smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"You were taller," Severus murmured after a while.

"I was what?" Harry stared at him incomprehensively.

"Taller, in this world. I just noticed it."

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment and then, as Severus blinked, Harry grew several inches. The boy was grinning. "Tell me this isn't the best glamour you've ever seen."

Severus gaped. "It's the best glamour I've ever seen…but you're…you don't have a wand…how?"

"Hmm," Harry murmured, closing his eyes. "I can do so much now. I wonder if you'd believe me, Professor." He paused, staring at Severus.

It was the first time he had seen that look in his student's eyes. Good god, he thought, he's actually an adult. Severus shook his head slightly. "I doubt I would."

Three hours and an invisible ice cream stain on a certain Potion Master's favorite robes later, the pair stood outside Hogwarts' gates. Harry looked slightly distraught and Severus had to stop himself from looking too concerned.

"Home sweet home, yes?" Severus supplied with a grin.

"Er…yeah," Harry muttered after a moment. "It's just the last time I saw this place, from the outside…well, what I mean is…that was the last time I saw most of my friends….god, they were all laying here, just dead…just feels wrong, you know? I bet most of them are on their way here now, summer's almost up…and it just feels wrong, because they won't be the same, and I'm not the same as the Harry they remember. God, this is all sorts of wrong."

Severus had no idea how to respond. Hesitantly he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry still was facing the gates, completely silent. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the ring on Harry's finger disappear, and seconds later the words "thank you" were spelled out in black ink on the back of Harry's neck.

Severus could feel the blood rushing to his face, a feeling which he was becoming increasingly familiar with. "Of course, Potter. Of course."

--

The doors to the great hall opened quieter than Harry had remembered them opening, but perhaps, he thought, it was only in proportion to the noise going on in the hall.

"No," he heard a voice scream. "What I said was that they had requested my presence _as soon as possible_! Not that I was needed so quickly that you'd have to hire my _school-aged_ son to take my job! A job that he can't fucking handle! Memory spell or not, god dammit, Albus!" the man spun around, away from the Headmaster. "Shit, Harry, I didn't know you were here."

The boy in question turn to face Severus and mouthed _"James?"_ Severus nodded. "I am capable of handling your job, thanks for asking," Harry returned with a tight smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Harry, you weren't supposed to hear this conversation. Now why don't you go and find Adrian, hmm? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to spend some time with you. Go on," James urged with a giant and unreasonable fake smile. Harry felt ill at the sight of it.

"A duel, then. If I can beat you, I get the job."

"What?" James sounded outraged, and was clearly about to make him point known when the doors opened again and a clearly agitated Lily Potter stormed through the doors.

"What on earth were you thinking, Albus?" she cried once within earshot. "Are you purposefully trying to harm my son?"

"Now, now, Lily," the old wizard spoke up, stepping forward.

"For god's sake!" Harry cried, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "It's my job, my choice, my call!"

"Harry, honey, while I think it's sweet that you want to follow in your father's footsteps—"

"Who the fuck said this had anything to do with him?"

"Language!" James and Severus barked at the same time, then winced as they realized it.

"Just let me duel him, and we can work things out from there, kay?" Harry said, as calmly as he could manage. "Just let me duel him, and then I can take my tests and take the job."

"Harry, you've dueled me before. What do you think had changed since the beginning of summer?" James rubbed Harry's shoulder, obviously trying to pacify him. He shook off the hand.

"A fuck of a lot, _James,_" Harry snorted, backing away from his father.

"Potter? A word?" Severus hissed in his ear, pulling him back and out of earshot of the Potter's, who immediately started fighting again. "I thought the point of you not telling everyone you were from a different dimension was so that you could fit in. I hardly think that fighting with your parents and calling them by their first names is the proper way to fit in."

"I don't know how to react to them, Professor. I just got flustered, and then angry. I kept thinking of all the horrible things that he did to you, and I just wanna hit him." The angry, self-confidant Harry of a moment ago had receded and in his place was a shy young adult who was trying his hardest to not look Severus in the eyes.

"You know about—" his whole face was burning, god he was such a fool, thinking that Potter had been talking to him out of anything other than pity. What an idiot. A stupid, assuming idiot. How had he even managed to begin to fool himself that someone as handsome as Harry was would waste a glance on a stupid, ugly—

"Yeah," Harry murmured in response. "He's such an ass, though. And I've never met him until now, and I guess I just let my anger get the better of me. What an ass."

"Yes," Severus agreed, but he was facing away from Harry.

"You know," Harry murmured after a moment, reaching out a hand to Severus' shoulder. "I really respect you."

Severus looked up at him, almost uncomprehending. Then he smiled suddenly. "Your tattoo is on your face again."

"Shit!" Harry swore, tucking it away to someplace hidden by clothing. "Whenever I'm distracted it just goes back there. And glamour's do not bloody cover it. It's annoying."

Severus smiled. "I can imagine."

"Wanna watch me duel?" he asked, still not releasing the older man's shoulder.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

1) it means basically "time" but I couldn't come up with anything better

tbc!

R&R!


	5. A Duel

((parseltongue)

_FROM HARRY'S HOME UNIVERSE_

review!! I'm serious. Do it.

* * *

"All right," Harry sneered, pulling his wand out of his robe. "Let's get this done, then.

"You sure you're ready, little Harry?" James taunted with a mock pout, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Harry snarled, shaking off the hand. "I'm really, really sure. Rules?"

"Your choice."

"None."

"All right," James laughed, shaking his head. "First we—"

"Bow, I know. Can we get on with it?" Harry asked slightly inclining his head to his father. James bowed fully, still smirking.

"_Confundo_," James called out cheerfully before he had fully risen.

"_Protego_. As if," Harry scoffed, casting a shielding spell with ease. "_Avis. Oppugno._" A swarm of birds shot out of his wand at James.

"Shit!" the marauder cried, shielding his face with his arms. The birds were vicious and James was bleeding in several places by the time he remembered to use magic. "_Finite Incantatem_." James was panting slightly. "You've gotten better. But I still know what you're afraid of. _Serpentsortia_."

A snake sprang from his wand, landing quite close to Harry. Harry knelt down to it.

((Hello, little snake)) Harry hissed at it, slowly reaching towards it.

((You speak?)) the snake asked in alarm. ((I haven't met one who could speak for some time. My name is Carsiss))

Harry grinned. ((I'm Harry)) Harry giggled as the snake extended it's tongue and licked Harry's hand.

James, for his part, seemed utterly confused, as his son extended his arm and the snake clambered into his robe.

"What the fuck?" James cried, confusion coloring his expression. "When did this happen?"

"None of your business," Harry hissed. "_Confrigo_!"

James jumped back in surprise, barely missing the explosion. "_Incarcerous_."

The snake wriggled against Harry and he looked away for a moment. The ropes latched onto his wrists, binding them tightly together. "Shit," he murmured, and his wand fell from his hands.

"No rules, huh?" James grinned, pointing his wand at Severus who barely had time to pale before the curse hit. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Severus fell back with a cry, hands grasping at the now open gash on his abdomen. "Merlin," he gasped in a breathy moan, eyes fluttering shut.

"Severus!" Harry screamed, running towards him. "_Diffindo_!" The ropes slid from his wrists as he knelt next to the potion's master. "_Protego_." The shield he erected was just in time to deflect an explosive spell from James. "Heal, damn you," Harry murmured at Severus, his hands moving across the wound as he tried his hardest to close it. Finally, it sealed itself, and Harry rose slowly, turning to face his father.

"You're going to have to do much better than that," he growled, stalking slowly towards him. "How about the Cruciatus curse, dad?" Harry paused and the snake uncurled from inside his robe and wound around his wand arm. James realized with a jolt that Harry did not have his wand.

"You know my Cruciatus curse is second only to the Minister, Harry," James called back.

"I dare you," Harry spat.

"James Potter don't you—" Lily cried, stalking forward.  
"Fine. _Crucio_!" James watched in amazement as Harry stood there, the same he had moments before. His, the second best Cruciatus curse in the entire ministry, and Harry wasn't even affected.

"Is that it? Really? Let me give you just a taste of a real curse. _Crucio_!" He lifted the curse seconds after placing it, but the damage was done. James screamed and the noise brought Severus back into alertness. He gazed around him in slight confusion, his hands grasping at the place where he wound should have been.

James coughed, his whole body shaking in pain. Lily ran over, and was cradling him in her arms. "Who are you?" he rasped, looking up at his son, who was smiling a terrifyingly sinister smile.

Harry laughed, and not the one Severus remembered. This was hysteric, and almost self-righteous. "Me? I'm Harry Potter," he cackled, eyes glinting dangerously and, Severus thought, in a shade of green that was almost entirely red. "I'm the bloody boy who lived!"

--

_The room was silent save for the sound of labored breathes. He paused at the door, unsure. He didn't know what he should say, should do. This was strictly Draco's job, but the little snob was sleeping. "Potter?" he asked after a moment._

_"Snape…I…I need help…" Harry murmured, and Snape located him. He was curled upon himself in the dark, rocking back and forth._

_"What's wrong?" Snape inquired, rushing forward towards Harry, paternal instincts he didn't know he had taking over._

_"He's here…inside my head…" Harry gasped, clutching at the offensive body part. "I don't… I don't know how much longer…I…I can keep him away…"_

_"Who, Potter?" Snape asked, embracing him slightly. Harry turned to look at him, and Snape saw his emerald eyes now colored crimson as blood._

_"Voldemort…he's in my head…and I'm terrified he'll take me over…" Harry was still panting, crying to his arm._

_"Potter…" Snape started, before realizing he had nothing to say. Slowly, he stood up, and backed away from him. There was nothing to say._

--

Harry stood there, immediately silent after his outburst. He was sweating and ever so slightly panting, his fists clenched.

((What's wrong?)) the snake hissed at him, but he didn't answer.

Severus gazed at him in alarm, unsure of what to do. Harry was near quaking, and the candles that littered the air in the Great Hall were being to quake as well. Magic was almost electric in the air.

With a shout of "No!" the candles threw themselves against the walls and a table shattered into splinters. Harry looked around slowly, assessing the damage. He fixed it with a wave of his hand, everything mending itself silently. He smiled as everything was fixed, then collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" Lily cried, torn between running to her son and staying by her husband.

Dumbledore was deep in thought, and didn't appear to have seen what had happened.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Severus eased himself onto his feet. Although no longer bloody, he felt extremely sore. He walked slowly forward and collapsed on his knees in front of him.

"You all right, Harry?" he inquired softly, reaching out to stroke Harry's hair.

Harry groaned slightly, his eyes fluttering. "Yeah…guess I just…" he coughed, clearing his throat. "I just lost control…"

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry," Severus whispered, helping him up.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the doors to the Great Hall came thundering open and a figure scuttled in, immediately tripping over it's feet and falling to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare walk away from me!" A voice cried, following the figure in. Harry smiled as he realized it was Remus and was about to say hello when Remus ran over to the fallen figure, grabbing it (Harry realized at this moment that it was male) and slapping him across the face.

--

_The court room buzzed with the aftermath of the trial. The air was electric, front page news and gossip all ready forming. Sirius Black had been apprehended, and now had been proved guilty. The convict himself, now heavily chained, was being escorted from the court._

_He wasn't crying, which was a first for the Azkaban-bound. Two burly men flanked him as he shuffled forward. He walked towards the large doors that served as the exit to the court, but stopped in front someone. Remus Lupin looked back at him, and he stood there, the guards silently watching him. Bound and wandless, though, even Sirius Black wasn't much of a threat._

_Sirius raised his hands as if to cup Remus' face, but his grip was iron against the wolf's chin and Remus started to cry. "Hey," Sirius snarled, his voice husky and indignant and offset by unshed tears. "Hey, don't you fucking dare forget me." His jaw set in a pained sneer and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Remus' with almost bruising force._

_Before Remus had a chance to respond, the guards were ushering Sirius off again. Forget him? As f he could. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and told him they were sorry. He appreciated, but it didn't make Lily, James or Peter any less dead. It didn't make Sirius any less guilty._

_Standing in a whirlwind of people, colors, voices and emotions, he felt a sudden rush of vertigo, and stumbled as the spectacle before him spun. He was still with an ill feeling that choked him and he wondered what the hell he was going to do now._

--

"What the hell do think you're doing?" he roared, pulling away from Severus and to his feet, as he jogged over to the pair and wrenched the slumped figure from Remus. He looked down and recognized the face almost at once. "Sirius!"

Sirius flinched, and looked away from them, struggling out of Harry's grasp. "It's fine, Harry."

"Hey, Harry," Remus greeted with a confidant grin that Harry was sure he had never seen before. "How is my godson?"

Harry looked at Remus and back and James, Lily and Dumbledore, who didn't appear to see anything wrong with what had happened. "Am I going crazy or something?" Harry demanded, turning to look at Severus who wasn't meeting his gaze.

Dumbledore motioned to James and Lily to follow him as he walked towards Harry. "I suppose I should count this as your Defense test, and you passed with flying colors. I think it would be best if you took History of Magic next."

Harry gaped at him. "All right."

"Hey Remmy," James greeted with a smile. "Sirius." He looked at Sirius with a mix of distaste and reluctance.

"Hello James," Remus greeted. Remus glanced at Severus. "Snivellus," he sneered.

Severus, without meeting anyone's eyes, excused himself and backed out of the double doors quietly.

Harry was silently fuming, and Dumbledore noticed and whisked him away. "Now, Harry, my boy, why don't we get you started with History of Magic?" Dumbledore led him out of the Hall, despite Harry's best efforts to get away from him.

"Really, Dumbledore? You think now is the time for a test?"

--

_'Please answer the following questions with one-word answers,' the test read. '1) Name one major anarchist that influenced this century?' Harry grinned, and promptly wrote "Voldemort" on the provided line. This was going to be fun._

--

Bill Weasley was waiting to greet Harry when he showed up at the History of Magic classroom. "Hey, Harry," he greeted.

"Um, hi," Harry murmured, slipping into the room.

"Dumbledore told me you might stop by. I wrote you a test, very basic because I know you're friends with my little brother," Bill was beaming.

"Er, thanks."

"So if you wanna take a seat I'll get the test book for you."

"Ah, sure." Harry sat down and pulled a quill from his pocket. He glanced through the test, gradually getting more concerned as he flipped pages.

**Please define the following:**

**A) The Pureblood Restriction Acts B) The Half-blood Protection Acts**

**C) The Blood Registration and Blood Denial Acts**

**D) The Caste Acts E) The Security Bill**

**Please state the reasoning behind the following (give at least 2 reasons):**

**A) The Pureblood Restriction Acts B) The Half-blood Protection Acts**

**Please provide a short answer to the following questions:**

**A) Who is our current Minister? Why was he chosen over Fudge?**

**B) Who do the Blood Acts favor the most? Why is this?**

**Please provide the technical terms for the following definitions:**

**A) A blood purity-lineage specialistB) A half-blood hate crime**

**C) A pure-blood dissenter **

Harry looked at his test and then at Bill, wide eyed. "Excuse me, sir. I think I need to see Dumbledore somewhat urgently, as in now-ish."

--

Severus sat on his bed, flipping through the journal given to him by Harry, which was, so far as he could tell, completely empty. Well, that useful. He picked up a quill and dipped it in ink. He wrote "Hello, myself" on the paper. It absorbed it.

"Merlin," he muttered. "That was pointless." He moved put down the journal, but knocked the canister of ink down on the paper. "Shit!" He watched as the ink slowly sunk into the journal nervously. Had he done something right?

The ink started dribbling back onto the paper, and it started to form something. Severus backed away from it slightly. "Um, hello?"

TBC!

R&R


	6. A Romance and a Lot of Introductions

Okay, I know I haven't updated in 2 months and I'm gonna list the reasons why. I was in the Laramie Project, my grandparents were in the hospital, I got in fights with ALL my friends, I got dumped by someone I wasn't even sure I was dating, I had about 12 test over the course of three weeks, I had a minor mental breakdown, my best friend broke his collar bone, I helped my friend do a podcast, and I gave up on humanity. HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!

REVIEW! DEAD SERIOUS! I WANT 20 REVIEWS!

Also, beta? Anyone?

* * *

As Harry approached the Headmaster's office, he could hear a conversation coming from the inside. He paused, trying to decide if he should listen in, or come back at a later time. Twenty seconds later had him flat against the door, pressing his ear to the wood boards.

"I'm glad you're all right." Dumbledore's voice. Harry recognized it instantly.

"Be that as it may, Albus, I've told you before that we need more capable hands. Bastan barely made it out alive-" Harry didn't quite recognize the voice, or the one that quickly cut him off.

"And Regulus was bitten by one of the little fuckers, and is down in the Hospital Wing, because Merlin alone knows what their bites do." Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. He was sure there was something very interesting going on and he hated not being a part of it.

"I've told you before, Rudolphus-" Lestrange, Harry thought, okay. "-we're all ready as stretched thin as we can be. You, your brother and Regulus are our only hope for solid information."

"Tough," replied the other voice, which Harry assumed was the other Lestrange. "I'm not leaving Regulus on his own. Not for the world. Besides, the Surge is coming closer to London and people are leaving. The number of minions is up at least forty-percent. If you want us back out there, we need more man power and we need a backup plan."

At that exact moment, Harry lost his footing and went toppling down the spiral stairs. Within a moment, the three had exited Dumbledore's office and made their way down to him.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted warmly, his eyes on full twinkle. "Did you need to speak to me?"

"Yes," Harry replied, sheepishly rubbing his head. "Who are…?" he asked, gesturing at the two Lestranges, more out of an attempt to cover for himself than actual confusion.

"Rudolphus," the elder intoned with a slight bow, shaking his hand lightly. "I haven't seen you since you were born!" he exclaimed with a warm smile.

"Rabastan," the younger introduced himself, also reaching down to shake Harry's hand.

"Er, hi," Harry responded softy. Looking between the two. They were both tall, with long waves of dirty-blond hair and intense brown eyes. Rudolphus, the older, had rugged stubble on his chin and Rabastan had vertical scar on his cheek. Besides those small details, they were identical. He turned to Dumbledore. "There's a problem with me taking that history test," Harry said softly, glancing pointedly at the brothers. "What with the _memory charm_ and all."

Dumbledore smiled slowly and nodded. "That makes sense. Why don't you go with Rudolphus and Rabastan to visit Regulus, hm? Tomorrow, you can start on your charms and transfiguration."

Rabastan offered Harry a hand and Harry latched onto it, and pulled himself up. "So," Rabastan started cheerily, leading Harry towards the hospital wing. "What have you been up to for the last, oh, seventeen years or so?"

--

The hospital wing was exactly as he had remembered it. He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him; there was no logical reason that it should be any different than the rest of the school, but for some reasons it struck him as immensely odd.

Regulus was sitting upright on a bed, a bandaged wrist clutched to his chest and his face was contorted in pain. "…nothing you can do…?" he was panting, and as soon as Rabastan had passed the double doors, he was at the bed, frantically hugging the youngest Black.

"Regs, baby, you okay?" Rabastan murmured into his hair.

Regulus looked up at him with bright blue eyes, trying not to let his pain show too clearly. "Bastan," he crooned, grabbing Rabastan's arm. "…it burns…."

Rabastan was looking back and forth between his brother and Regulus, unsure of what to do. Rudolphus was just as clueless as his brother and as Madam Pomphrey clearly was standing to the side of the bed wringing her hands.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry entered Regulus' mind discreetly. The snake in his pocket shifted and he grunted as his concentration was shot. Once more, he thought, and felt with his mind.

The first images that Harry saw were of destruction-buildings decrepit with age and violence, oceans of bodies lying one on another in a sea of blood, the stench of death permeated the air, and then he felt it. The presence he felt was powerful and cold, and Harry choked with fear. No, he thought, suppressing the fear inside himself, Voldemort is gone. The stab of memories was more than he had thought, but he had been trained to handle things like these. Concentrate, dammit. Regulus let out a horrible scream and Harry was thrown backwards against the wall.

"Harry!" Rudolphus cried, stepping towards the fallen boy. "Are you all right?"

Harry sat up, slowly, clutching something in his hand. "Yeah," he murmured. He looked at Regulus who was panting. "What the hell is out there?"

"What did you do?" he asked softly, rubbing at his wrist, staring wide eyed at Harry. "What did you see?"

Rudolphus looked at Harry, then at Regulus in shock. "Does he know? Did he see?"

"See what?" Harry cried, pushing slowly to his feet. "What did I see?"

"What do we do?" Rabstan asked, gripping Regulus' hand. "Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"No!" Rudolphus cried, and all eyes turned to him. "Harry, what did you see?"

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes darted worriedly. Lie, he thought, lie like hell. "I don't know. What happened? It was like I was in his head…did I do that?"

Rudolphus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. "He didn't know what he was doing. It was nothing." He turned to face Harry and his face was iron. "You saw nothing. Leave."

Harry nodded quickly, stood up and bolted out the door. What the hell was going on?

--

The ink slowly formed what appeared to be a vague outline of a face. Severus glanced at the paper and the half full ink-well in his hand. He tipped the rest of it onto the paper. The paper sucked up the ink like a sponge, then it slowly seeped back and the features of the face began to become clear.

"Holy shit."

The image on the paper sneered. "That was articulate."

"But you're…!" Severus was having trouble speaking or thinking or in any way believing what his were trying to convince him was real. "You're me!"

The image of Snape sneered again. "And to think we share the same intelligence."

Severus studied the image again. It was him, very much so, but very different. He looked older, with more wrinkles and less hair, and slightly more sinister (or maybe that was just the nose). He wasn't sure he should trust himself with anything important. "Um…so…you have anything to tell me…? That's why you're here, right? To tell me something?"

There was a knock on his door. Severus bolted straight up, and slammed the book shut, ignoring the shout of "ow" that came from inside the leather cover. He cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry." Severus lit up, practically beaming as he walked towards the door. "I just finished my charms and transfiguration and thought if it was all right, I could maybe take my potion's exam. Since students are arriving in two days and all." came the response through the door.

"Oh, yes, of course," Severus responded, opening his door and trying to hide the disappointment he felt. There was no reason, he told himself, to expect Harry to drop by for a visit. No reason at all. "Please come in."

--

Dumbledore beamed. "Congratulations, Harry. O's in all of your classes."

Harry nodded. "I expected as much." He sighed. "So do I get the job?" Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling madly behind his glasses. "Of course, my boy. Is there something else?"

Harry nodded rubbing his temples. "Whatever happened to Sirius? He and Remus disappeared so quickly after I left…"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "I don't see what you mean. They've been in their quarters this whole time."

"Wait!" Harry cried, looking at the headmaster with confusion. "They live _here_?"

Dumbledore smiled.

--

The Welcoming Feast went off without a hitch (excluding of course, the near riot when they found out their seventh-year classmate would be teaching them and that Severus Snape the potions' master was in his quarters having a fight with a book).

--

"Well," Severus said after a moment, having gathered himself. "Was he seeing someone?"

The image on Snape smirked merrily. Severus was beginning to think the other him only had two facial expressions: sneering or smirking. "He was sleeping with Draco."

"Malfoy?" Severus exclaimed, standing up and pacing.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," the image responded petulantly.

Severus felt himself on the verge of tears, and not for the first time this evening. "Well, were they in love?"

"Yes," the image replied. "Or rather, Draco was in love with him. Harry didn't seem to give a flying fuck about him."

"Really? So do you think…" Severus bit his lip. It was dumb but… "Do you think I might have a chance with him?"

The image of Snape rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. We're interested in _him_?"

Severus shrugged mildly. "Sorry," he said unapologetically.

"Are you going to tell him?" Snape asked, after a moment, looking derisively at Severus. "That you're in _love_ with him."

"I never said that!" Severus retorted. "And yes. I think I will."

--

Harry smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, do you think we could meet later?"

Draco looked different. His hair was cropped close to his head, and he looked almost sickly pale. Purple bangs hung under his eyes and when he smiled every bone in his face was suddenly visible. He nodded tentatively. "Yeah all right."

Severus bit his lip and pretended he wasn't watching from the shadows. Harry squeezed Draco's arm gently and the sickly boy walked away. Harry sighed wistfully and Severus steeled himself mentally.

"Harry!" He called after a moment, and Harry turned around smiling.

"Severus. What can I do for you?" Harry walked towards Severus, grinning as he entered the older man's shadow.

"I…" Severus could feel his heart beating in his throat and he felt ill. He sighed, giving in. "I just wanted to talk to you about maybe doing a joint project."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "That could be interesting. I'll get back to you on that." Harry smiled again and started to walk away.

Severus sighed. "Screw it," he muttered, reaching out to grab Harry's arm and pull the younger man back towards him.

--

Remus stalked towards Sirius, near growling. "It seems you have forgotten your place."

"Remus, I'm sorry," Sirius whimpered, backing away from his lover. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Remus slapped him across the face. "Shut up. You embarrassed me in front of Dumbledore and that can not be forgiven."

--

The hospital beds were very narrow, but somehow Rabastan and Regulus managed to fit. Rabastan fit around Regulus' smaller frame near perfectly, as the smaller man shook with pain. He wrapped an arm around Regulus' waist and stroked his hair with his empty hand.

"Shhh," he murmured into his quivering lover's ear. "Shh, baby. I got you."

--

Looking back at their first kiss, Harry would call it perfect. It hadn't been. Harry had needed to pee and Severus' nose got in the way. Someone's breath had tasted vaguely of pasta, and when they pulled away, a liquid sounding 'pop' had resounded. Back in his quarters, Severus was blushing and smiling. Their first kiss has been perfect.


	7. A Kiss Or Two or Five and More People

Oh my god, I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me, and keep reading. I promise, this will never happen again. I have no idea what happened, but I'm sorry I went so long without updating.

Almost all future pairings in this chapter

Warning: Slash/femslash, het, implied het sex

* * *

Sirius was lying on the bed, silently. Remus sneered, turning to face the door, then the dog on the bed, before scoffing and walking to the chest of drawers to pour himself some Firewhiskey. "What the hell were you thinking, sneaking outside after dark? And in a known infested area? Are you trying to get me penalized? Do you want to go to Farsfallow that badly?"

"No sir. Sorry, sir," came the muffled reply from the duvet.

Lupin scoffed again and drained the tumbler. "Don't call me that. Dumb mutt."

Sirius winced visibly on the bed. "Sorry, sir." His hands were tangled in his hair and his head was smothered in the sheets.

"Oh for the love of–fine. I'm going out, Black. If you're gone again when I get back, by Merlin, I'll flay you alive and use your skin for a rug. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lupin."

"Good." Remus let the tumbler hit the chest heavily and Sirius winced again, still burrowing into their bed. He paused at the door, reached for the handle, then retracted his hand. "You know, if there was another way, a way for you to exists outside my rooms and Farsfallow, I would do anything in my power to put you there. I miss," Remus trailed off, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"You miss actually liking me? Or you miss being able to fuck whomever you wanted? Or you miss–"

"Goodbye, Black." The door slammed behind him. Sirius winced.

--

"Good morning class. I assume you all know who I am. You can call me Professor Potter, however you know me. You may have heard that I was hit by a memory modifying charm. That is correct. It means that many of your names have completely escaped me. Therefore, when you answer a question state your name, house, and then answer. We clear?" Harry couldn't have been more anxious if Dumbledore had decided to ritualistically sacrifice him. The seventh years beamed at him.

"Good. Before we begin today's lesson, can anyone summerize what you've learned up to this point?" Harry looked around and nobody met his gaze. Then he saw a hand shoot up. "Yes, Ms.?"

"Granger, sir, Ravenclaw." That took a moment to sink in. Or several, really. In fact, Harry was still coming to terms with that when Hermione began to recite the spells that they had learned the year before.

"Excellent. 5 points to Ravenclaw, for being exceptionally clever."

Seamus Finnigan, in the front row, snorted.

"Something funny Mr.?"

"Finnigan, Gryffindor. Isn't that kinda pointless, giving Ravenclaw points for being well...Ravenclawish?" Seamus sent him a winning grin and something nasty in the pit of Harry's stomach told him that he been much better friends with Finnigan in this world than in his.

"5 points from Gryffindor for impudence. Everyone up, I am going to reorder you, in the hopes that you'll get over all this childish nonsense."

He made sure to sit the opposing houses next to each other, taking slightly malicious delight at the groans that ensued. He almost laughed at the whine that Lavender Brown gave when he separated her and Ron (and was surprised so see he was wearing the gold monstrosity that she had bought for him in his world as well). He was pondering over the contented grin that Hermione sent over to Luna Lovegood when he sat them next to each other, when he realized that Luna Lovegood was in this class.

"Aren't you all supposed to be seventh years?" Harry asked, hopping up to his on his desk. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Granger?"

"Six and seventh, professor, because the class was too small otherwise." He noticed Ginny, for the first time, shooting looks at a Hufflepuff named Wilson Riley. He shook his head.

"Alright," Harry acquiesced. "We'll begin in a moment. This class will be primarily practical, provided you proceed to complete assignments prior to class. Damn that was a lot of p's. You assignment for next class is 10 inches on basic hexes. It should be review, in your book form pages 26 to 43."

"Now," Harry said after a moment, wishing desperately that he had thought to plan this lesson. "Who can tell me about the Unforgivables?" Hermione raised her hand again. "Ms. Granger. Again. Hell, if Ms. Granger is the only one who participates, she's getting an automatic O on her next paper and 30 points to Ravenclaw. Continue."

"Well, Professor Potter, there are no curses known as the Unforgivables anymore. The Cruciatus Curse was one, sir, the Killing Curse and the Imperius Curse. The name was revoked when the law punishing their use was declared as archaic. They were punished by imprisonment in Azkaban and–"

"Very good, Granger. Anyone else tell me about Azkaban?" Harry pointed at Ron Weasley, who at this point raised is hand. "Yes?"

"Azkaban was that old prison that used to be used before Farsfallow. It had Dementors and shit."

"10 points from Gryffindor for language. This is class, mind you." It was all Harry could do to not be startled. The Evil Trio (as he had nicknamed them) were legal, Azkaban was closed, and he was supposed to be teaching them this? He didn't know any of it himself. "Alright you lot, take out your wands, put away your books, and we'll practice a basic shielding spell."

--

Lily Potter was a very convincing actress. She had been given no formal training, but found herself in love with old Muggle movies, works of the stage, and eventually, acting in real life. One of her specialities, or so she told herself, was faking. She had first discovered her knack while playing dress up games with Petunia, and had kept a love of lying her entire life.

It begun with little things, like faking illness in school, and then at work, and had grown from there. It had warped into faking appointments, then anger. She began to fake disappointment, then happiness. Her very best fake, however, was her orgasm.

Above her, James Potter was rutting like there was no tomorrow, but Lily knew there was a tomorrow. Outwardly she moaned, and a managed a breathy "right there, right there," that sounded obscene to her ears. Internally she was going over her to-do list for the next day. Wash her robes, maybe James' if they smelled, grade the first years papers (they were abysmal at Transfiguration this year), have a talk or two (or five) with Adrian, see how Harry was putting up with teaching, talk to Albus about forming a Transfiguration study table, visit with Remus, grade the fifth years assessments, have sex with James, write her parents (and Petunia, the darling, who had just remarried a spry man in the business world), write lesson plans, talk to Severus about. . .

"Honey?"

And that was when Lily Potter realized she had forgotten to fake. James was still above her, panting, pale chest heaving with breaths and dripping with sweat, obviously spent as he looked at her with concern.

"Honey did you. . .?" he gestured tentatively between her legs and for the first time in years Lily didn't want to fake.

"James," she said after a moment, suddenly aware that he was still inside her and that she would definitely have to add his laundry to her list, because she remembered he hadn't done it for weeks. "I'm not happy."

--

Regulus Black had stopped crying. It had taken many hours, but his shaking had gradually lessened and his tears had ceased, but Rabastan still clung to him like a life line. They had hardly moved since Regulus had been placed on a crisp hospital sheets, and Rabastan had curled around him. The bite on Regulus' arm had faded to an almost black patch. The pain had mostly passed, and the Black was up and walking around, but was still incredibly weak and Rabastan was still terrified. After much coaxing, Regulus had finally gone to sleep. As silently as he could, Rabastan slid out of bed, cautious not to wake his lover.

"How is he?" Rabastan turned to see Rudolphus hovering behind him.

"He is slowly recovering. But we don't know from what or how it will progress." Rabastan fell into his brother's chest, and Rudolphus embraced him indulgently. "Mother fucker. Mother fucking fucker."

"How is he?" the Lestranges spun around to see Lupin enter the Hospital Wing quietly.

"Fine," Rudolphus answered automatically.

"Wouldn't think someone as mighty as you would care about us filth serving you," Rabastan spat, bowing low and sneering.

"Don't think much, do you, Lestrange, what with all the inbreeding."

"Enough! Both of you. Rabastan, tend to Regulus. Your ruckus has woken him up. Lupin, I would suggest that you return to your own Black." Rudolphus stepped sideways, effectively blocking Regulus and Rabastan.

"Leave Sirius out of this."

"As you please, Lupin."

"Fine." Neither moved for a minute, then Lupin turned away. "As you wish."

Rudolphus waited until he had vacated the Hospital Wing before he let out a breath. "You have no idea what I wish, Remus."

--

The pressure of another hand in hers felt good. "I am just abysmal at potions." It had taken a while to find a hand that fit in her perfectly, but she had, and now she rarely let that hand go. "In this case, would I be adding Hellebore or Asphodel?" There were, of course, problems with this plan. Like sleeping, relieving onself and sweat. She had resigned herself to be without the hand at some points, but it was still hard. "If I added Hellebore, it would be poisonous, wouldn't it? But Asphodel would make it poisonous, too, wouldn't it? It's used in the Draught of the Living Death, yeah?"

Then there were her lips. "There is also the problem of stirring. If I stir it 13 times counterclockwise, like it says in the book, it is sure to blow up." How she kept her lips that soft was a mystery. "So maybe I should just settle on 12 times." They were the perfect shade of peach. "Wait, if I added Bezoar, would it make it less poisonous, or just give in regenerative properties?" Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry chapstick and spearmint toothpaste. "The Draught of the Living Death is said to have some regenerative properties, and it contains bezoar, so if I added it with Hellebore, would it make it healing or just not poisonous?" She could kiss those lips forever (which posed yet another problem). "Or I suppose you could keep ignoring me, Hermione, and then I could just blow myself up tomorrow in Potions."

"Sorry Luna," Hermione muttered, looking at the table with burning cheeks. "I guess I got distracted."

--

Ow. Ow, ow, oh fuck, ow.

"Malfoy, you okay?"

He was not okay. It was a stupid question. He fixed Neville Longbottom, for that was who had asked him, with the iciest glare he could muster. Which wasn't that icy, all things considered.

"Need me to get some help?"

That much was obvious. There was blood everywhere. His head ached and pounded, but Neville hadn't moved. Oh, of course, he needed verbal conformation. Draco pointed at his throat after a moment, then at his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't realize. _Finite Incantatem_."

Draco coughed, then coughed. "Thanks, Schlongbottom. Why don't you run along and play with you bushes?" Draco lay back the hall. It was a relatively empty corridor, which is why it had been chosen for the latest round of Beat the Pureblood. Oh god, his head hurt. "Owwwwwww," he moaned, reaching back to feel the blood on staining his hair.

"Should I get Madame Pomfr–"

"You still here? Fuck off." There was no malice in his words, as much as he wanted there to be. Draco moaned again, holding his head.

"Listen you, I'm trying to help you and you're being a right git. I have half a mind to leave you right here, moaning and groaning in the middle of nowhere!" Neville stood up (Draco hadn't even realized he'd been sitting) and turned to leave. If Neville left, there would be no one there to help him. Neville had looked upset. Draco didn't want him to be upset.

"Wait! Wait, don't go. Please don't go." Draco's voice was hoarse, and his face was wet with tears. Neville turned around slowly and sat back down, grabbing Draco's hand when it was offered to him.

"I won't go. Did that bastard Caine and his goons do this to you?"

"Please don't leave."

"I won't go."

"Please."

"I promise."

--

"Kiss me." Benjamin Caine was as common as Mudblood as anyone could have hoped for. He was tall, slim, with red curls and a gently sprinkling of freckles. He was effortlessly the king of Slytherin.

"Here? Everyone can see us here, Ben." Adrian Potter was short, mousey with untamable dark brown hair and his mother's bright green eyes.

"Yes. Here. Kiss me."

"But Ben, your girlfriend will see."

"Then meet me tonight."

"Ben, I need to study."

"Please, Adrian. Please."

Ben's lips were slightly chapped and tasted like chocolate frogs (which he had been known to carry on him at any given time) and Adrian was smooth and soft like a woman (or so he was told).

"I'll meet you tonight, Ben."

--

The almost hesitant pad of a fingertip on the sensitive flesh of his tattoo made Harry keen. He had never thought of the face as an erogenous zone, but the hesitant whorl of a fingertip tracing the ink on his face made him harder than he could imagine. "Severus."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Severus moved back as if stung and Harry felt his chest tighten.

"Didn't tell you to stop, silly. Can I kiss you?" Harry slunk forward on the couch where he had been sprawled and over to Severus. "Can I touch your hair?" Severus looked shocked or in pain. Harry couldn't tell which. "Or I could leave."

"No, sorry. Don't leave." Severus grabbed his hand and pulled Harry to his chest. "I'm not used to this," he paused, searching for a proper word. "Attention, I suppose. It makes me wary."

"Don't be wary of me." Harry pressed his lips to Severus' in a chaste kiss, covering Severus' bottom lip in his. He pulled away, and gazed at Severus. Slowly, he reached out and threaded fingers through Severus' hair.

"Don't you have to be getting back to your room?"

His hand dropped from the silk-smooth strands of hair. "Sorry. I'll just–"

"I didn't mean–"

"I thought–"

"You don't have–"

"Might be best if I–"

"Don't leave."

"All right. I won't go."


End file.
